Call Of The Wild
by The Dark Oblivion
Summary: After a battle with a strange new foe, the Titans find themselves as something they would have never expected, animals. T for language.BBRae
1. Battles among friends

Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was seeing and he didn't know what to do. It was his fault they were in this mess and he was completely helpless. If he ran in to help, one of the two fighting carnivores would surely kill him.

They wouldn't do it on purpose because they wouldn't know it was him!

He hardly recognized himself looking like he did, and he was the only one who recognized each and every one of them.

He had to think and had to think fast! The titans were fighting each other and didn't even know it! Starfire and Cyborg had temporarily backed down; he desperately wished he could say the same for Robin and Raven who were viciously attacking each other.

He watched as Raven glared at Robin growling and baring her extremely sharp fangs. Robin, who had also engaged in the staring contest, roared and clawed the earth beneath him.

Beast Boy searched his mind for a solution. He once again watched in horror as without warning Robin attacked, showing his skill of getting out of tight situations. Raven however was just as skilled and countered his attack.

Starfire looked like she was getting very worried she knew who Robin was but didn't know his opponent was Raven.

Cyborg was the same except he knew which creature Raven was and didn't know she was facing Robin.

Then all of a sudden things started to get bad.

Robin once again lunged at Raven but this time she didn't counter. It looked like everything would end here and now.

Robin's jaw was gripped tightly around Ravens neck. She struggled trying to free herself but his hold just tightened, blocking the air from passing.

Starfire cheered seeing that Robin was winning although she felt bad for the dieing animal. Cyborg on the other hand looked absolutely horrified. His eyes glanced back and fourth from Raven to the horrible beast holding her.

Beast Boy's eyes, which were filled with terror, grew large as he watched what was happening. He could feel his heart pounding. He watched as Robin tightened his grip on his foes neck even more. He had to think and he had to think fast! Back to when it all started. He had to remember if there was anything he could do.


	2. Deoxy

Yah Critics! Stupid mood swings...I don't get it one minute I'm all gloomy and next I'm really hyper! IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! Guess I forgot to mention I get angry a lot. Anyway, thank you for being critical it helps. Just an FYI there is going to be some raebb fluff later on in the story. Okay enough rambling here's the next chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just another day in the tower.

Robin was playing video games against Cyborg, Starfire was floating above robin trying to talk to him although he was just zoning her out, and as usual raven was sitting on the corner of the couch reading her book, oblivious to the world around her.

I grinned seeing that nobody saw me enter the room and you know what that means, I get to cook lunch! Tofu dogs all around!

I stood up and opened the refrigerator just to have it closed by a black aurora.

My mouth dropped and I glanced at raven.

She had a small grin on her face, unnoticed by every one but me.

**Narrators POV**

"Fricken devil" he muttered under his breath

"I heard that" beast boy looked at her like he hadn't said anything at all.

she glanced up from her book for a quick second. She looked almost hurt by the comment

"Sorry Rae" she nodded and returned to her book.

He actually felt kind of guilty. It wasn't ravens fault that she was a demon and he knew she didn't like to be reminded of that.

Robin got up off the couch and walked to the control room leaving Cyborg to play one-player games.

Cyborg asked raven to play a game against him but she replied in the usual way, a cold glare. Cyborg got the point and asked Starfire. They played video games for a little while Cyborg beat Starfire every time, but she didn't seem to care.

About an hour and a half later sirens started going off and robin ran in the room yelling "Titans trouble!"

Cyborg turned the TV, beast boy came out from behind the counter, and raven set down her book and they all flocked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------" Look who it is the teen titans allow me to introduce myself I am the all powerful Deoxy!"

"Dude what kinda criminal are ya? I mean most bad guys rob a bank or attack innocent people or threaten to destroy something. All you did was blast lasers into the sky!" Beast boy looked almost confused.

"oh come on don't tell me you really haven't figured out my intentions yet!" Deoxy was annoyed and that was obvious. "I thought you kids were smart! Oh well doesn't matter I have your attention so I shall strike!"

"Titans move!" robin ordered as the titans all took off in opposite directions.

Deoxy pulled out a laser and shot robin, who tumbled to the ground.

"That wasn't too hard. Where's the challenge?" Deoxy smiled.

"Robin!" Starfire flew to help robin up. "Are you unharmed?"

"Yeah star I'm fine but we're an easy target for Deoxy"

"Yes robin we should begin moving!"

Too late Deoxy spotted them together and shot them both. At this point Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven were the only ones capable of fighting.

Deoxy shot a laser at raven, but she blocked it. He tried several more times but her shield kept her safe.

Deoxy suddenly formed an idea. He shot at beast boy and raven blocked him just as he planned. He quickly shot at raven and before she knew what happening she was on the ground lying motionless.

"Just two left" Deoxy snickered and shot several shots at beast boy and Cyborg. Sending them flying towards the ground.

Beast Boy opened his eye and realized to his horror that they were grouped together.

Deoxy laughed evilly and pointed a strange looking laser gun at the group. "So long Titans"

A blast fired from Deoxys cannon and all the titans vision went white.

Loud cries of pain pierced the night-time sky, but they weren't human cries, they were the cries of many different animals, too many to identify which animals they all were.

The titans all vanished and the last thing that anybody heard was a pure long howl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------so what do you think? kinda suspenseful huh? better get used to it cause' its gonna happen a lot. Don't forget to review! And don't forget to remember Deoxy's name because it's a key component later in the story.


	3. Disturbing Discovery

I greatly apologize this must be the shortest chapter in the history of chapters. Of course that's what happens when you try to write a chapter with a friend over who is a total blonde and never shuts-up. Oh well next chapter I promise will be longer and thank you to the critical people, but when I said be critical I didn't mean on the spelling and grammar, I meant the story ideas and telling me that I forgot the disclaimer if that is even needed in the first place. Sighs on with the story...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Deoxy and Meerkat beast boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy awoke yawning. 'yawns That was a nice sleeeeee- where the heck I am?'

He looked around confused. 'Hmm, I'm definitely not in the tower. Actually I don't think I'm even in jump city anymore...oh well better get up. Hey why am I so close...to...the... ground? Oh my god! I'm a meerkat! AND I'M NOT EVEN GREEN! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON! I can't resume human form either! Oh no no no no! This can't be happening!' "Rik! Rik! Rik! (hey guys look at this! Uh guys? Great I'm alone too!) "

'Huh? I can't even speak English anymore. Not to mention Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Robin are no where to be seen'

Beast Boy climbed up a tree to attempt to find his friends. He saw several animals including a group of black panthers chasing a rhino, but no friends. No Cyborg, no Starfire, no Robin, no Raven...Beast Boy sighed. 'I hope to god they're alright' Beast Boy started walking 'who knows maybe Raven's out there sending telepathic messages and I'm to far to receive them, or maybe Cyborg's tracking our communicators or...wait a minute where is my communicator? Great well at least raven can still do something to help, unlike stupid me who's standing here in the body of a freakin mirror cat!'

Beast Boy knew he had to stop beating himself up. It wasn't his fault that he looked like this. He didn't know whose fault this was...wait a minute yes he did! It was Deoxy's fault; it was all Deoxy's fault! That was who he had to blame, that stupid Deoxy!

'Well' he thought to himself 'If I don't start moving then I'm panther food!'

So he started walking not noticing the set of eyes watching.

"So the titans have become animals eh?" a small grin appeared under the set of eyes. "Perfect"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I know I know "THAT WAS WAY TOO SHORT!" Next chapter is about Cyborg and Raven so that will be longer I'll try to finish it today but schools rough and I haven't even started my homework yet soooo you get the point.


	4. Eyes not forgotten

Sorry about the wait I kinda lost computer time so that's why I'm typing this now at 12:45 while everyone else is asleep...oh well here's the next chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large grey rhino charges through the woods.

'ARGH! Oh god how did I get into this mess!'

The rhino turned around to see a group of black panthers chasing him.

Cyborg's POV

The panthers were closing in. I panicked. What else would I do? I mean really! A group of what looks like 6 black panthers have me cornered against this stupid cliff and I'm too frickin scared to run!

I decide that I need a new plan instead of staying here and getting ripped to a shread.

I flipped through my choices and came to a good one. How about a roar?

Wait, can rhinos roar? Oh well here goes nothing!

"Gyooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I roared, or whatever rhinos do, but to no prevail. They just moved closer and closer.

'This is the end I know this is the end. All I have to do is wait until they strike.

A panther started moving in closer. Here it comes... the panther strikes but is bowled over by a black blur.

I stared at the blur it was black I could tell that much.

It might have been a panther but it seemed almost too small for that.

It was very strong. I could see fangs fly through the air as well as claws and...blood.

Suddenly the panthers started retreating. One by one they ran until the only thing visible was a cloud of dust.

When the smoke cleared I could finally make out the blur. It was a pure black wolf.

It watched as the panthers retreated until they were out of sight.

It shot a glance over its shoulder and a cold chill ran up my spine.

It quickly turned and lunged at my face.

What if all along it just wanted to kill me itself!

I close my eyes and feel the wolves claws dig into my face.

A few seconds pass and nothing happens. I open my eyes and see the wolves face very clearly. Its standing on its back legs and its front paws lay on my face. I make eye contact with it and fall into a state of shock.

It has...purple eyes...only one person has purple eyes...

Without thinking I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind in a surprisingly English tongue.

"Raven?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I apologize for all the cliff hangers but I already have the next two chapters written I just have to type them and that could take a while...


	5. Reunited

Okay just to let everyone know THERE IS NO CYRAE FLUFF! If any ended up in the story it wasn't intentional. Another FYI is there will probably be some good ol' terra bashing cause' frankly I think she is a complete (cue in car horn) So there is something to look forward to. Alright I'll shut-up now and let you read the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, however I do own wolf raven, mirror cat bb, rhino Cyborg, Deoxy, and the other animal titans that I will not reveal at the current time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wolf continued but a small smile, barely visible through her dark fur, appeared on her face.

"its about time you finally figured it out" replied a familiar monotone voice.

"Raven! It's you! It's actually you!" Unlike his friend cyborg's grin couldn't be avoided if you tried.

"Yeah...it's good to see you too..." Raven said a little intimidated by the immense grin.

"Wait a second! A minute ago all I could say was 'gayoooooooooo' or something like that, and now I can talk in perfect English!

"I wouldn't say _perfect _English..." Raven muttered.

"What's the deal!" Cyborg's grin quickly faded, much to raven's relief, as he spoke.

"Well it was definitely Deoxy who changed us into animals, I fear we have underestimated him..."

"How do you know?"

"Well when I first realized that I was a wolf I searched for a logical explanation...and I found one"

"Really? What is it?"

"The explanation is in his name."

"Huh? What are you talking about Rae? 'Deoxy' doesn't make any sense."

"Not alone but add the next three words..."

"Okay now you're just trying to throw me. What three words!"

"The first word is Deoxy, the second is Ribose, the third is Nucleic, and lastly the fourth word is Acid."

"How about in English?"

raven sighed. "Put the first and second word together, then line the others up."

Cyborg looked like he was being taught multiplication in kindergarten.

Raven rolled her eyes "All together they are Deoxyribose Nucleic Acid...D.N.A., Deoxy's true power is the ability to alter D.N.A."

"Rae you never cease to amaze me. How in the world did you figure that out?"

"Just kinda comes naturally I guess. But anyway that gives us a lead to what happened to everyone else"

"Okay well that's all fine and dandy but you still didn't answer my question. How come I can talk in English now but couldn't before?"

"It's a curse. The only way to break it is for us to speak to each other is to recognize one another non-verbally."

"Well how the hell do we do that?"

"How did you recognize me?"

"By your...eyes! We all have the same eyes! Your brilliant Rae! But how did you know you still had your purple eyes?"

The wolf's head hung low if she were human she'd be blushing right now. "Well I kind of wasn't paying a attention to where I was going and I sorta tripped over a tree branch and fell into the lake."

"Ouch, that's gotta be embarrassing."

"Don't remind me"

They both laughed for a moment, but a roar in the distance sent them on their way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I think that's the first chapter that didn't end in a cliffhanger. Oh well still have one more chapter to type before I have to write more. Great...


	6. Dreams and telepathy

Okay this chapter is filled with bbrae fluff cause they're my favorite couple. RobRav is creepy and impossible its Starfire Robin and it should stay that way! CyRae is always very strange, just doesn't fit...okay just a quick warning I, as in lurking shadow, talk a lot throughout the chapter at one point I act mental I'm only acting being mental is my friends job, my job is criticizing everything that breathes.

Shyan Black-Awesome. I love the fact that they're animals. But whats a mirror cat? Ih well. It's still cool.

Shadow-I'm sorry I didn't spell it right its really spelled Meerkat sorry about that. I'll probably still spell it wrong without noticing so be ready for that, If you still don't know what it is then think of timon from 'The lion king'.

Knyt3-0wl-short chapters but great story!

Shadow-they are short chapters I admit, one of the reasons of that might be the fact that I blow off music class and write chapters instead of paying attention, maybe that's why I have a D in that class...anyway this is the longest chapter yet.

Disclaimer-I don't own teen titans I do own Meerkat bb, wolf rae, rhino cy, Deoxy, and a D in music.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh great! This is just perfect! Grr..." Beast Boy was pacing back and forth mumbling.

"I mean really! All I did was ask that stupid fox directions to a place where someone could help me out and that frickin (shadow: I love that word! You'll probably see it a lot! yah!) fox tried to eat me!" The tiny meer cat looked at his tail. There was a large bite mark indented on it.

"Stupid fox...never liked foxes or vixens for that matter...left an indent on my tail...damn fox..." Beast Boy rambled on and on until he eventually drifted into darkness.

A monotone voice invaded the meer cats dream.

'Beast Boy...'

'who's there?'

'it's me...'

'Raven?'

'yes, I have invaded your dream your, but don't have much time so you must listen closely...'

'why? Raven what's wrong!'

'It doesn't matter, now listen carefully, Deoxy turned all of us into animals, I found cyborg but don't know where robin and Starfire are or you...'

'I wish I could tell you where I am but I don't know either...'

'it's okay...I don't know where I am either, but there is something you must know...' you can't speak to any other titan unless you figure out who they are and they figure out who you are without speaking...'

'how?'

'you can't speak to any other titan unless you figure out who they are and they figure out who you are without speaking...'

'how am I supposed to do that?'

'there is only one way'

'What is it? Please tell me!'

'the only way is to recognize each other...'

'how do we recognize each other if we look like animals?'

'by your eyes...'

'What?'

'your eyes, while the rest of you looks like an animal your eyes remain the same...'

'Really?'

'Yes...'

'So I have to make the others see my eyes and I have to see their eyes, right?'

'Yes...'

'How did you figure that out?'

'I don't have time to explain right now...'

'Oh okay but- oh my god! What about robin! We've never seen his eyes!'

'I know...I realized that as well...'

'So what do we do?'

'I don't know...I've considered many things but they're all useless...'

'Rae...what are we going to do?'

'This is going to be very difficult, but I think we might be able to pull it off...'

'I certainly hope so.'

'as do I...'

'Rae?'

'hmm...?'

'what if something happens...and...and we can't change back?'

'I...I...I really don't know...we just have to hope for the best...'

'Yeah I guess you're right...just have to think positive.'

'Not really my strong point...'

beast boy laughed 'lemme guess you don't do positive.'

Raven sighed 'Guess I better start to keep a lower profile...'

Beast boy laughed once again 'No need for a low profile, just a more positive attitude.'

'like that's ever gonna happen...'

beast boy laughed again but this time, to his surprise, so did raven.

'Hey you never know. Maybe one day you'll be the most cheerful member of the team!'

'That would be Starfire's job...'

'For once, I actually agree with you.'

'That's a first...'

'Yeah, guess it is...'

'There is one more thing that I have to tell you...'

'I'm all ears'

'Alright, this might help you find us. I am a pure black wolf. Cyborg is a rhinoceros. We are looking for the others together, not many wolves travel with a rhino, I hope that helps...'

'I'm sure it will, and to help you find me I can tell you to look close to the ground since I'm a me-'

'Oh no...'

'Raven what's wrong!'

'I'm sorry but I have to go...'

'Why! Raven what's wrong!'

'Good luck...'

'RAVEN!'

It was too late, the monotone voice had already faded away.

Beast Boy's eyes shot open. Something was wrong he was almost positive that something had gone terribly wrong. He became very worried and his head listed thousands of things that could have happened and they were all devastating. He was scared for his friends. What if a hunter came and they had a gun and...he remembered his and ravens conversation 'just have to think positive' and everything will be alright...he hoped. He might have been small but he had a big heart(shadow: okay that was really corny just try to ignore that and read the rest) and he was determined to help them no matter what. Even if it meant destroying ter-(shadow: winks say goodnight terra) Beast boy scolded himself for thinking like that, he would never hurt terra, he'd watch raven bleed, cry, and suffer at his feet even with the fear and tragedy that filled her life, before he would lay even a single finger on terra! His head drooped down, his mind replaying what he had just said. He felt himself immediately overwhelm with guilt, while picturing himself standing over, and refusing to help, his fallen team-mate, who lay curled up at his feet, her eyes filled with terror and tears and her body shaking. He felt tears come to his eyes. He felt extremely ashamed. Raven was always the person who could take care of herself and never needed anyone's help, and the one time that she would need someone, the one time she couldn't do it on her own, he would watch as she suffered pure agony, unable to do anything but wait until her soul was claimed by one of the many demons waiting for it. He would never do that to her, he'd never do that to anyone! He'd die first. He decided that standing here wasn't doing him any good so he pushed away his thoughts and started walking. He would find the titans, he would find Raven, and she'd be alive and he'd make sure it was kept that way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OMIGOD! THAT WAS SO LONG COMPARED TO WHAT I USUALLY WRITE! Wow! I've got new inspiration! Another thing is you're probably wondering why that chapter had so much BBRAE fluff, well the reason is they are my favorite couple. DOWN WITH TERRA! Maybe later I'll give raven a gun to shoot terra, oh that would be fun! Another thing is that later on in the story SPOILER ALERT! Raven does suffer later in the story, she gets caught in a bear trap and you know what traps mean...yes traps mean hunters with guns. A black wolf hide might sell for a lot if you get my drift.

Another thing that has absolutely nothing to do with this story is I'm currently writing a next generation story. The main character is raven and bb's daughter Sakura, the best part about her is her pet dragon Avalar, The main reason I am writing this here is to get ideas for that story and plus I'm having major writers block on this story as well so in short

I NEED HELP! If you have any ideas you must tell or I will throw my notebook at you. Great threat huh?


	7. HIVE

Halloween is this Sunday...grins evilly watch little people! Okay I'll settle down, I admit that have quite a reputation as a babysitter, and I intend to keep it. But in honor of all hallows eve, I will update at least three times by Tuesday. By the way I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while and as you may notice I respond to reviews a little different than many other authors

Knyt3-0wl-Yes! that was a long chapter! woo! OK, for ideas, if you don't know what animal Robin is, It could be a racoon. Y? because it looks like they have masks over their eyes. (yeah get it?) and for the story, you could have Rae search for BB with cyborg. If BB is a meercat, he could ride on Ravens back since he's so small. :D more fluff! and you could have cyborg joke about it and have rae snarl at him. LOL hope i helped some :)

Shadow- 00 Wow! You must have espn(I know its esp but I was dieing to say that) or something! I was originally planning on having BB ride on ravens head! I like the idea of more fluff, A very good idea, but with robin if you read the first chapter you would see that he was a carnivore imagines a raccoon roaring at a wolf but if I would I thought of that earlier I would have definitely taken it into consideration.

Disclaimer: shown in previous chapter.

Hope u like the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large rhino, along with a pure black wolf, run for there lives from a herd of stampeding buffalo.

"Hey Rae?" Cyborg said panting.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea why there is every species of animal under the sun in this forest?"

"Sorry, but I'm not quite sure" Raven was panting hard and occasionally glancing over her shoulder. "But maybe Deoxy sent more people here than we are aware of"

"Sounds reasonable..."

Suddenly the stampede stopped.

"That was weird"

"Tell me about it."

"It just seems so unnatural for a stampede to start and stop so suddenly, its sorta strange."

"Hmm...that's strange..." The black animal walked over to the buffalo tracks.

"Yeah, I know I find it hard to believe-"

Raven cut Cyborg off in mid-sentence. "No, its not that its just..."

"Just wait? What is it?"

"Its just that there are other tracks here..."

"Yeah well Rae, did it ever occur to you that they might be ours?"

Raven placed her paw next to a track and shook her head.

"The track...its too small, it wasn't natural...someone started that stampede."

Raven gasped and was bowled over by a brown blur.

"Raven!" Cyborg stared at the wolf. A snarling lynx now on top of it.

Cyborg rammed the lynx sending it flying off raven.

"You okay Rae?"

"Fine"

"But you won't be for long"

Both wolf and rhino stared at the lynx.

"Jinx!"

"Hey don't forget us!"

A python and elephant appeared to assist the lynx.

"Great mammoth and gizmo too? Must be our lucky day." Cyborg mumbled.

"Mammoth take Cyborg! Gizmo, we got blackbird! GO!"

They all attacked, nobody had their powers so it was a battle of physical strength and endurance.

Cyborg was winning against mammoth because he was faster. Raven however wasn't so lucky. Every time she'd attack gizmo pulled her down and Jinx attacked.

Then gizmo started to constrict raven and she did the first thing that came to mind. She opened her mouth and...

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Gizmo howled in pain as raven sunk her sharp fangs into his skin.

Without thinking gizmo loosened his grip and raven escaped.

"GIZMO! YOU IDIOT! YOU LET HER GO!" Jinx was infuriated, as a matter of fact she was so infuriated that she failed to notice raven sneak up behind her, open her jaw, grab her and toss her in the river.

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!" Jinx screamed.

Raven sat on the rivers edge watching jinx drift down the river. Gizmo jumped in after her and sunk to the bottom.

Cyborg walked up to her. "I thought he was supposed to be the smart one." Cyborg joked.

"I guess looks can be deceiving."

Cyborg smiled watching mammoth run down along the side of the river yelling "Wait for me!"

"Yes they certainly can."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Come on three pages isn't that bad and I admit this chapter sucks, but the story was getting a little too serious and I needed to break the ice but just to let you all know the next chapter is what happened after the first chapter and it is sooooooo freaken long!

I already wrote it so expect to see it soon!


	8. Titans Together

Okay, basically this is what happened before and after the first chapter. Not much to describe. I promised to update three times this weekend and this is either one or two. Do me a favor and review my other story, I have a lot of chapters written but won't update until I get a review. Speaking of which here are the reviews:

CrazyDeafGirl-Yep, I'm laughing. And yeah, thrid review from me! Yeah, I love ya too. Just kidding. Love the story, especially when Gizmo jumped into the river and sank. Soo... ready? Update update update update update update update update update update update! Pleaase UPDATE!

Shadow-00 you actually liked it? That's a surprise I thought everyone would hate that chapter. I'm in total shock right now. This chapter is pretty long which is a nice change for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans but I do own their animal forms and Deoxy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Must...find them...quick..." A tiny Meerkat bolted across the forest floor. "Have to warn others...soon!...must locate...Cyborg...Starfire...Robin...Raven..." Beast Boy ran near tears. If he didn't find the others soon it could mean the end for all of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Raven and Cyborg walked silently through the forest until Raven came to sudden stop, her ears pointed toward the sky, alert and growling.

Cyborg gave Raven a concerned look.

"What's up Rae?"

"We're being watched. I can sense it." Raven began growling even louder, as if threatening whatever was out there, and dug her powerful black paws into the earth.

Cyborg looked around. If anyone else had said this he would have shrugged of the statement and ignored it, but not with Raven. She had experience in this category, she had visions, and they were accurate...they had been with that traitor of a titan Terra. She was psychic, it was her power, giving him absolutely no reason at all to doubt her. He just had to stay alert and be ready for whatever was out there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"can't...be...too...late...must...hurry!" Now at the brink of tears, Beast Boy pushed himself harder than ever. He had seen a jet-black wolf accompanying a rhinoceros in the same direction as a very dangerous predator and he had to warn them...fast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Grrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" A lion leapt out from the bushes and attacked Cyborg.

"Cyborg!" Raven's suspicion was accurate, and now she would fight the lion in order to defend her friend.

"Eeeeeeaaaaaaaaa"(shadow: that's supposed to be a gazelle sound. Use your imagination!) A gazelle emerged from the bushed and rammed the wolf.

Raven, who had been knocked over from impact, gave the gazelle a glare that could kill and lunged at it.

This got the lions attention. He ended his fight with Cyborg and ran after the gazelle's attacker.

"Raven! Watch out!" Raven turned to see the lion nearing her and stood her ground until the lion got close and she leapt out of the way and kindly allowed the lion to crash into the tree behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Grrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" 'oh no they found them'

'Beast Boy ran faster where are they!'

'I must run faster!'

'I wish I could still change(shadow: did I mention earlier that they all lost their powers? Or did you just sorta...figure it out on your own:Blushes: Congratulations! You made me feel stupid! Grr...)

'time is running out I have to go faster!'

'If I don't hurry up there will be nothing left to save!'(shadow: aww, you've gotta feel bad for bb right now, he's beating himself up...poor bb)

He approached a tree.

'yes! A tree! Maybe I'll be able to see them from here!'

Beast Boy was hopeful. This was his chance.

But upon reaching the treetop (shadow: yeah, yeah, I know, meerkats can't climb trees but this is a fan fiction so basically I could have beast boy his eyes widened and wished that he had never climb the tree in the first place.

"No..."

Raven and the lion were now snarling at each other as Cyborg watched in horror. He was afraid that if he charged he would hit Raven by accident. So as helpless as he felt he just had to watch and wait as whatever was about to happen happened.

The gazelle seemed excited by the intensified fight. Why was a gazelle friends with a lion anyway? It showed this by leaping in the air with frequent "yaw"s.

The battle would undeniably have a winner and it would undeniably have a loser.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'Oh no, they're fighting each other and don't even know it...'

Beast Boy was watching from the treetop. It turned out beast boy had taken raven's advice and found robin and Starfire by the color of Starfire's eyes. But when he went down to greet them robin roared and sent him fleeing for his life.

Then he had seen robin and star see a wolf and rhino and he knew that it was undoubtedly Raven and Cyborg. Unfortunately they didn't know that. First we get turned into frickin animals and now this...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was seeing and he didn't know what to do. It was his fault they were in this mess and he was completely helpless. If he ran in to help, one of the two fighting carnivores would surely kill him.

They wouldn't do it on purpose because they wouldn't know it was him!

He hardly recognized himself looking like he did, and he was the only one who recognized each and every one of them.

He had to think and had to think fast! The titans were fighting each other and didn't even know it!

Starfire and Cyborg had temporarily backed down; he desperately wished he could say the same for Robin and Raven who were viciously attacking each other.

He watched as Raven glared at Robin growling and baring her extremely sharp fangs. Robin, who had also engaged in the staring contest, roared and clawed the earth beneath him.

Beast Boy searched his mind for a solution. He once again watched in horror as without warning Robin attacked, showing his skill of getting out of tight situations. Raven however was just as skilled and countered his attack.

Starfire looked like she was getting very worried she knew who Robin was but didn't know his opponent was Raven.

Cyborg was the same except he knew which of the two fighting beasts Raven was and didn't know she was facing Robin.

Then all of a sudden(shadow: I need a synonym for that word! I use it too much! Anybody know a synonym for all of a sudden or suddenly?)things started to get bad.

Robin once again lunged at Raven but this time she didn't counter. It looked like everything would end here and now.

Robin's jaw was gripped tightly around Ravens neck. She struggled trying to free herself but his hold just tightened, blocking the air from passing.

Starfire cheered seeing that Robin was winning although she felt bad for the dieing animal.

Cyborg on the other hand looked absolutely horrified. His eyes glanced back and fourth from Raven to the horrible beast holding her.

Beast Boy's eyes, which were filled with terror, grew large as he watched what was happening. He could feel his heart pounding. He watched as Robin tightened his grip on his foes neck even more.

Then it all ended as raven stopped breathing, stopped struggling, just stopped moving all together.

Beast Boy felt his eyes fill with tears, it was all over raven had suffocated and beast boy had done nothing to help her. (shadow: fluffy enough for you Knyt3-0wl?)

Satisfied with his victory, robin dropped raven on the ground and stood over her.

Beast Boy just stood in the tree, feeling depressed. Tears fell from his eyes as well as Cyborg's. Both just stared in disbelief. This couldn't be happening...

Then Raven proved that she was the sneakiest teenager around. Without warning Raven's eyes shot open.

Beast Boy smiled. It had all been a trap! It was just another one of raven's tricks! She had held her breathing and stopped struggling on purpose!

Raven had given Robin, who was now towering over her, no time to react as she used her back legs to send robin flying into a tree.

The tables had turned and now Raven was towering over robin snarling.

Beast Boy knew he had to do something or else they would need a new leader. Because even without her powers, when Rae got mad she was a force not to be reckoned with.

Beast Boy leapt out of the tree and on to Starfire's head.

She started bucking wildly, and that attracted robin's attention.

Confused by the moaning lion, raven began to wonder why a lion and a gazelle were traveling together in the first place, unless...

"Cyborg what color are the gazelles eyes?"

Cyborg glanced at the gazelle and smiled. "Green! All Green! Rae, Its Starfire!"

Raven looked back down at the lion. "Then this must be..."

She backed away from the lion leaving him utterly confused.

'Why would this blood-thirsty devil stop attacking?'

Then he caught a glimpse of his attackers eyes.

"Raven?"

The wolf simply smiled and signaled for Cyborg to come over.

"I found Cyborg too..."

"But that means I..."

"Yeah, you almost killed me"

Robin let his head hang down.

"I'm sorry..."

"Hey its not like it was your fault. You didn't know it was me"

Robin nodded.

"hey star! Look who found us!"

Starfire walked over and robin whispered something in her ear.

"Raven? Cyborg?"

"Hey star..."

"Friends! We are together at last!"

beast boy ran over.

"Then this must be..."

Beast Boy still had a fang sticking out of his smile.

Then beast boy climbed up raven's tail and sat on her head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Well star's to jumpy if I walk cy will step on me and robin's too hairy."

"If I let you, no pranks for a month."

"What!"

"Take it or leave it."

"Fine..."

Raven nodded and the five walked off in search of Deoxy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------See! I told you it was long! Okay it could have been longer but I think 6 pages is a lot!

Though you may disagree. I think this was a pretty good chapter. Might have been a little confusing but that's natural right? Oh well I'm going downstairs to play with my dog. Hope you like the chapter.

-Shadow


	9. Terra

Hi-lo! It's me! Not much to say except enjoy the chapter! Okay! Things I noticed about the show: Anyone ever notice how ever since spellbound beast boy and raven have acted a I don't know kinder towards each other:) Especially in the beast within? Aww ain't it cute? I thought this was funny so I decided to share it: take a wild guess how I got this idea...well the strangest thing is I got the idea of the Cyborg Raven panther scene while I was getting my hair cut...kinda weird huh?

Okay here is my irony list:

Raven and Terra hate each other yet Raven is played by Tara Strong.

In Aftershock Terra betrayed the titans, in deception the titans betrayed HIVE.

There is more but I forget the rest.

And here are the reviews:

Star-Fire832-Hi:) It's Star again.I really liked your story concept and I was wondering if it would be alright for me to arrange your idea in to one of my fics?You know the titans turned into animals thing?I really love your story!I think every animal fits every titan perfectly. Ecxcept Strikes me more as a Tiger or a fox or something but a gazelle is good too.

Shadow-I would be honored, just let me know when you start it cause I wanna read it!

Star-Fire832-O I am so scared you're going to throw your note book at me!Oh please no!I really like BBRae couple to and I don't really like Terra much either.Can you believe some people are pairing BBStar & RobinRae!Thats just evil StarRob And BBRae is the right way.Just to give you a little idea I think you should do a little Rob Star fluff.Sorry I just like fluff.I really love your fic:)

StarFire832

Shadow- :throws notebook at Star-Fire832 for no apparent reason: muhahahahahaha! Note to self: add StarRob fluff!

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans but I do own the animal titans and Deoxy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So now that we are back together again how do we change back?"

"BB, even I don't know and I'm the logical titan."

"Actually Cy, Robin's the logical titan."

"Really? I always thought Raven was the logical titan."

Cyborg and Beast Boy continued arguing and after a while Raven entered there argument meanwhile nobody noticed the pair of eyes watching and waiting in the bushes.

"Hey Rae? Who do you think is the most logical titan?"

"Beast Boy, I have no idea and frankly I don't care."

"Thanks Rae..."

"You're very much welcome."

"Ooo! BB got shot down!"

"Funny Cy...very funny..."

"I know really!"

"And I thought Beast Boy had a problem with sarcasm..."

"what was that Rae?"

"oh nothing"

Beast Boy giggled.

"Now whose been shot down?" Beast Boy said through laughs.

"Okay you got me..."

"Uh huh, bow down to your superior!"

"Who? Raven?"

"No you idiot me!"

"technically if I bowed down to you I'd be bowing down to Raven."

"How?"

"Well you're kinda sitting on her head."

Beast Boy looked down and saw Raven eyeing him.

"oh...hehe I knew that"

"Right..."

Things seemed pretty peaceful, unfortunately that didn't last for long...

"Yaaaaaaaa!"

A cougar jumped out of the bushes and lunged at Raven.

Beast Boy was terrified, what if that image that he imagined had been some kind of vision, not to mention the fact that he sat atop Raven's head.

"Raven! Watch Out!"

Raven gasped as she was thrown to the ground and Beast Boy was thrown at the cougar.

"Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy was shocked at what he saw.

They had just gotten out of the death trap and already a cougar was after them.

"Hello Raven." The cougar said in a familiar voice, an evil grin crossing its face.

"Terra!" Raven was infuriated. "How dare you show your ugly face again after what you did!"

"Calm down Raven." Terra said sweetly. "The only reason I'm here is TO DESTROY YOU!"

Terra threw herself at Raven sending her flying backwards into a sharp rock, crimson blood flowing freely from an open wound. But for Terra that wasn't enough, she continued to bite and claw her.

"TERRA! STOP!" Beast Boy wailed with tears in his eyes. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

"What's the matter BB? I thought you didn't like her. Isn't that why you gave me her weakness before?"

----------Flashback-----------

"Hahaha! That's really funny BB!"

"Yeah I know!"

"Hey BB?"

"Yeah?"

"You told me I could tell you anything...so could you tell me anything?"

"Of course Terra. We're friends right?"

"Yeah but I doubt you'll tell me."

"I'll tell you anything I swear."

"What's Raven's weakness?"

"What!"

"What's Raven's weakness? You said you'd tell me anything, and I want to know."

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me, I know you do!"

"It's just that I'm not supposed to tell anyone"

"Thanks Beast Boy! I thought you were my friend!"(shadow: that ever happen to you before? Drives me nuts!) Terra got up and started walking away.

"No Terra! I am your friend, I'm just not allowed to tell!"

"Your not my friend! My friend would tell me anything!"

"Terra wait stop!"

"NO!"

"TERRA! PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"TERRA!"

"NOOO!"

"ANGER!"

Terra (is a) jerked her head around.

"What?"

"Anger...her weakness is anger..."

Terra smiled.

"Thank you BB."

--------End flashback--------

Then as if Raven was telepathically sending Beast Boy a memory he saw something he hadn't seen before yet it seemed so familiar.

--------Flashback(well sorta he's not really remembering anything he is just hearing what Raven heard before through telepathic waves)--------

"You know her weakness...Exploit it!"

"I never liked you Raven."

"I never even wanted to know you! You may have fooled the others but I always knew you were a liar."

"Oh really? Is that why you let me live in your house and steal all your secrets? And..."

"SHUT-UP!"

"I trusted you! We trusted you! We gave you everything and you treated us like dirt!"

"What stinks the most? That I tricked you? That everybody liked me better than you? Or is it that deep down you really believed that I was your friend?"

"Anger is pointless. My emotions are under control."

"Nya Nya Nya anger is pointless, and your calling me a liar?"

--------end (audio) flashback--------

"It's my fault...It's all my fault."

Beast Boy felt guilt overwhelm him.

'Rae almost died...and it was my fault, all my fault...now Terra's repeating the process and Rae's defenseless...'

Beast Boy's eyes became very wide. Raven was back on her feet and ready to fight.

"You defeated me once Terra but that won't happen again...I'll bet my life on it."

"Really? That's tough talk for someone so drained, witch."

Terra grinned and attacked Raven yet again.

"Before it was a weakness..." Raven said staggering to her feet. "BUT NOT ANYMORE!" Raven spoke in a demonetic voice.

The black wolf lifted its head to the sky and let out what could have been one of the purest howls anyone had ever heard.

Terra didn't look at all intimidated until the unthinkable happened.

The purple coloring from Raven's eyes disappeared as her entire eye started to glow a blood red and immense black, feathery wings shot up from her back. (shadow: sorry, couldn't resist...)

When she lowered her head she glared at terra with the eyes of a demon.

"Y-Y-You d-don't s-scare m-me witch" Terra said, completely lieing.

"Oh really?" Raven said grinning and showing off her fangs. "Well I guess if I can't scare you then I'll just have to DESTROY YOU!"

Raven opened her mouth and revealed an orb of electrical black energy. She exhaled and sent the orb flying at Terra, who was blasted backwards.

"You...got your powers back..." Terra said in shock. "B-But that's impossible...Slade told me that he stole your powers..."

"Well guess what Terra. HE DIDN'T TAKE THEM ALL!"

Terra screamed and ran off and Raven sent several more orbs of energy at her, and let's just say that that was the end of a blonde little traitor named Terra.

The red glow disappeared from Raven's eyes but the wings remained.

Robin gathered up his courage and spoke.

"Raven...What just happened?"

Raven smiled.

"Let's just say that I don't get along well with traitors."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? I'm in dire need of help this is the worst case of writers block that I've ever had! I am also sorry for the language, I really need to learn to control my mouth. Also I am holding off on Dawn of the dragon until I'm finished with this. And that folks is update number three, I think... oh well talk to ya later!

-Shadow


	10. The Hunter

Shadow: Guess what? I'm back! I finally have an idea to use to continue the story! Yah! lol. Anyway(laughing), here's the next chapter. Oh and before I forget I need to tell you all that this is a BBRae fic so there might not be much RobStar fluff, sorry! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Rae, if you can fly, then why are you walking?"

"Uh Beast Boy, if I start flying and there is someone out there looking for us. well wolves don't fly and well…"

"I get it!"

"It's about time."

"Hey!"

"Do you two ever stop arguing?" Robin looked over at the winged wolf and Meerkat on her head and sighed. "Anyway, its late. We should try to find a safe place to crash for the night."

"Yes friends, we must find a safe place before we are digested by other hungry creatures!"

"Star…what are we going to do with you?"

"Nothing I hope please forgive me robin! I will show my apologies by cooking for a month!"

"NO! I-I mean that's okay star…I forgive you and that was sarcasm anyway. You don't have to cook either!"

"Where is this Sarcasm? I wish to meet this unkind fellow!"

"Forget it" Cyborg interrupted. "There's a cave right there."

The titans agreed and walked into the dark abandoned cave. The next morning Raven awoke first. She walked outside and gazed up at the sunrise. It was still pretty early. About ten minutes later beast boy awoke to realize that his pillow was missing. He walked outside and sat next to her. She turned to him and gawked at his fur.

"What's wrong?"

"Your fur! It's green!"

Beast Boy looked at his arms and feet. Green. All green.

"No way!"

"Can you change back into a human again?"

"…no."

"Raaaa!"

"Rae! What's going on?"

The other three titans ran out to find Raven baring her fangs at a man holding a pole with a loop at the end.(Shadow: you know those poles they use to catch stray dogs.) She was standing her ground and growling viciously.

"Haha! I've found you! You five are going to make me a bundle!"

Raven was enraged. She lunged at the hunter using her wings to add speed to the attack.

But the hunter was ready. He swung his pole at the raging wolf at caught her head on. The loop fastened around the animal's neck. She crashed to the ground, gnawing on the pole, struggling to escape.

The hunter smashed the pole into the wolf's head knocking it unconscious. He drew a muzzle from his pocket and snapped it on her snout and tied her wings before he threw her into a cage that he had hidden in the bushes and locked the door, removing the pole from her neck.

"one down, four to go." The hunter sneered and set his sights on the green titan.

"Here kitty kitty. Come to the nice hunter so he can sell you off to a zoo and make a fortune."

"MIK MIK! MIIIIIIIIIK!" Beast Boy prepared to attack but robin stopped him.

"Grraaaah!(I'll take the hunter, you free Raven.)"

"Mik!(Got it!)"

Robin and Cyborg fought the hunter while beast boy and Starfire attempted to pick the lock on raven's cage.

"Friendship shall be your downfall!" The hunter quickly shoved Starfire into another hidden cage.

"GRRRRAAAAAH!(STARFIRE!)"

Robin and Cyborg were also herded into cages, leaving only beast boy.

"Let's see I'll be sending you with the mutt so its no use using up another cage" The hunter said grabbing beast boy and tossing him into the cage that held his first prisoner.

The hunter smiled and before the titans could react the four cages were loaded onto two separate trucks, one holding the cage with beast boy and raven and the other three cages on the larger truck.

They watched helplessly as the two trucks drove away in different directions. There was nothing left. It was the end. They had lost.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow: How's that for my returning chapter? Don't worry its not the end, just a major cliffhanger. By the way I ditched the bear trap idea. I liked this better…look out for tragedy in the near future…

-Shadow


	11. Relocated

Shadow: This chapter is rather short, but the next chapter is going to be quite long. The story's almost over! Keep reading!

Star-Fire832-Like finnally!

Shadow-grr...

---------------------------------------------------------------Beast Boy sat at the edge of the cage watching the road. A light moan escaped his friend.

"mmmm…huh? Where am I? Ow…my head feels like it was split into a million pieces."

"You had a metal pole thrusted at your head. It's no wonder your head hurts."

"mmmmm"

Raven looked down at a muzzle lying on the floor.

"I took it off."

"Oh…thanks."

"Yeah."

Her wings were also free but a chewed up rope next to the muzzle pointed to beast boy.

"Don't give up."

"Huh!"

Beast Boy turned quickly but it seemed like Raven had already fallen asleep. He sighed and crawled over and fell asleep next to her. At least he had a friend to help him cope. Even if this friend was a pessimistic pacifist. At least it was a friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Git movin mutt!"

Beast Boy awoke to the sound of an old mans voice. He had a whip and was holding a rope attached to Raven's neck.

She was growling but obeying.

Another man grabbed beast boy and shoved him in what looked like a bird cage. He was carried off to a large cage. The man pulled him out of the little cage and threw him into the big one. Raven was already inside and obviously very ticked off.

"Rik…(Rae…)"

"Grrrrrrrr…(This isn't good…)"

"Rik! Rik?(did you just figure that out now?)"

"Grrrraaaaaah!(Shut-up!)"

"Rik…(I-I'm sorry I-)"

"Grrrrrr…(Whatever…)"

"Rik.(sorry)"

"…(…)"

A tall grinning man walked over to the cage.

"A winged mutt and a green rat." He nodded. "I'm going to be a millionaire."

"Grrrrrrraaaaaaaaaah!" Raven snapped at the man. He backed away but never stopped smiling.

"The first show begins tomorrow…and you better obey mutt or I'll destroy you."

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

The man turned and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow: Yup! Told you it was short. Next chapter contains a song fic! Probably going to be "everybody's fool" or "Bring me to life". Who knows…


	12. Learning to let go

Shadow: Okay, I decided on…CANCELING THE STORY…alright alright I'm only joking. The songfic will be everybody's fool. So this contains everybody's fool. Have to be retarded not to understand that one. Oh well…I say that a lot don't I? Hmm…whatever! Here's chapter 12: Learning to let go. Hey that's only the first or second time that I announced the title! Argh! SHUT-UP SHADOW!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning a woman entered Beast Boy and Ravens cage. She held a bushel of chains in her hand. Slowly, she approached her target. She carefully tied the chain to the black wolf and led her out. Another woman followed. She tied a small rope around beast boy's neck and followed the other two.

The two titans were let loose into a large pen. It was covered up by some kind of thick sheet that couldn't be seen through. There was a gate that led somewhere else. Beast Boy was allowed to roam throughout the pen, but Raven was secured to a post in the back.

A few hours passed. Voices could be heard coming from outside. A crowd had formed. Neither of the two animals could see it but as the noise level rose, it became more and more apparent. Suddenly a familiar voice erupted from a loud speaker and the crowd quieted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! I would like to welcome you all to the Mythic Animal Show! Would you please put your hands together for Mr. Ryan Chrone!"

The crowd cheered and the man who had told them about the show appeared. He had a whip in his hand.(Shadow: BB and Rae can't see this. It's happening outside.)

"And now…the moment you've all been waiting for…here is the green Meerkat and the winged wolf!"

A young woman entered raven and beast boys pen and opened the gate. She used her whip to make Raven take off into the bigger pen, beast boy close behind.

_Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence_

The crowd cheered much louder than anyone knew possible.

Raven saw Chrone and a forgotten fire returned to her eyes.

"Now, watch as Mr. Chrone puts this blood-thirsty beast in its place!"

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world_

The audience had paid a good share of money to see a vicious wolf being broken by a tamer, and by the looks of things they had a wolf that could make a dragon shiver.

Chrone drew his whip and prepared to face his enraged opponent.

Raven paced around Chrone snarling. She threw herself at Chrone.

He dodged and she rammed the fence and fell over.

The crowd gasped.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Beast Boy jumped on to Chrone and started using his sharp teeth to repeatedly gouge into Chrone's back.

He grabbed Beast Boy and threw him at the fence.

Raven rose up again and roared at, what was in her eyes, a monster.

"Come on you winged rat! Show me what you've got."

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_That never was and never will be_

She planned to show him how much of a mistake he had made. She aimed a bite at his leg…and got it. She tightly clamped on to Chrone's ankle.

He whipped her time after time but she refused to release her death grip. Chrone was being paid a lot for breaking this beast so he cheated and slammed his boot into her stomach.

She squealed in pain and tumbled over.

_Have you no shame, don't you see me?_

"RAK!(RAVEN!)"

_You know you've got everybody fooled._

"GRRRRRRR…(You'll pay for that)"

She slowly rose and glared at Chrone.

"What! You again?"

_Look here she comes now_

"Grrrrrrr…"

_Bow down and stare in wonder._

Chrone turned and yelled, "Watch me slay this beast!" at the audience causing them to cheer wildly.

_Oh, how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

He snapped his whip in her face. She flinched but didn't back down. She bared her fangs at him.

_But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

"Aww I'm so scared."

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

She lunged at him once again…and once again he dodged.

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

Beast Boy wasn't going to stand around and watch this jerk destroy his friend, even if he was a weak little Meerkat. He bolted over and started chewing up Chrone's boots.

"What are you-my boots!" he kicked beast boy away "These are my good boots! And you ruined them! Your gonna pay fer that!"

He picked up a large rock and hurled it at beast boy.

"RAAAAK!" Beast Boy screamed in terror. The blow would surely kill him.

Raven leapt out of nowhere and took the hit, something she would pay for dearly. She fell to the ground. Motionless and covered in blood.

The audience gasped in horror.

"Chrone you idiot! You're aren't supposed to kill her!"

"I wasn't aiming fer 'er"(Shadow: yeah! He was aiming for beast boy! Get it right! Lol) Chrone would have continued if it weren't for the intense pain on the back of his neck.

Beast Boy did what ever he could to send this maniac fleeing for his life.

"Get off!"

Chrone grabbed beast boy and held him in front of himself.

He dropped him and watched him run away into a corner. He redirected his attention to Raven. He walked over to her and stood above her. He didn't feel even the least bit of sympathy for her, but the audience did. He was a killer and now his secret had been revealed.

_Without the mask_

_Where will you hide?_

He nudged her to see if she was alive.

She didn't move.

Things like "she's dead" and "Oh my god, he killed her" echoed through the audience.

_Can't find yourself,_

Suddenly a claw reached up and grabbed Chrone's neck.

_Lost in your lies_

Slowly she stood up…on two feet.(Shadow: who saw that one coming?)

Chrone stared in absolute horror.

A single claw emerged from the back of both feet and her majestic wings shrunk back into her.Four blood red eyesappeared on her faceand grew two long fangs that looked like they had come from a saber-toothed tiger. She had acquired a terrifying appearance and for good reason…she had become a werewolf.(Shadow: now I'm positive that nobody saw that one coming!)

"Garooooooooo!"

She threw her fist at Chrone. He flew backwards.

"RIK RIIIIIIIIIIIK!(RAVEN STOP!)"

_I know the truth now_

Beast Boy ran at Raven, trying to stop her from harming Chrone. He clamped on her back. She howled in pain and threw him to the ground.

Raven charged the fence and broke it down, angered at the crowds carelessness for anything besides other humans.

The crowd went into a screaming and panicking frenzy. The desperately tried to reach the exit.

"RIIIAAAK! RIK…RIK RIK! RIK RAK! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAK! (RAVEN STOP! THIS ISN'T YOU! THIS CAN'T BE YOU! WHATEVER IS CONTROLING YOU…YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT! DON'T LET THEM CONTROL YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL!)

"GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raven howled at beast boy. She was oblivious to constant attempts to stop her.

"RIKAKK!(NO YOU CAN STILL BREAKAWAY FROM THEM! IT'S NOT OVER!)

Raven suddenly began to shake in rage.

"GAAROOOOOOO!(SHUT-UP!)"

Raven picked up Chrone. He screamed and begged to be let go.

"Please let me go! I'm sorry! I'll just crawl away and leave you alone! Please!"

Raven simply snarled at him. She threw him to the ground and placed one of her clawed feet on his chest.

Beast Boy started screaming at Raven.

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

Infuriated, she left Chrone and walked over to him.

"Gaooooo!(You are an insolent fool!)"(Shadow: how overused is that line…)

"Rikaka!(No, you are!)"

"Gaaaaaaaaoooooooooo!(I've heard enough! Prepare to die.)"

Raven bared her teeth and attacked beast boy.

"Gayaroooo!(you think that I'm being controlled. But you're wrong. My entire life I've been waiting for this, and now I finally have my chance!)"

Raven attacked beast boy further. Beast Boy continued to try to make Raven realize what she was doing but to no prevail. Eventually he got the point. She knew what she was doing.

"Rikak. Ririkaka Rik…Rik.(So this is what you want to be fine. Then just forget everything that you've been through! Just forget all the good things you've done! Just forget me!)"

Beast Boy's words made Raven feel like she was being stabbed with a thousand knives. She stared down at him trembling.

"Rik…Rikaaka!(Look what you've done!)"

"Gaaoo…(I didn't mean too…)"

The crowd stopped and watched the two argue. Amazed to see the tiny green Meerkat winning.

"Ri! Riri!(Yeah right! You just accidentally destroyed half of the ring!)"

"Gaaooo…(No…I lost control…I was upset and…)"

"Ri! Ri! Ri?(And what?)"

"Gyaaaa!(Beast Boy stop! I get it! Please stop!)"

"Ririki!(No you don't get! If you got it you would have stopped a long time ago!)"

"Gaoooooooo…(I couldn't stop…I told you I lost control…)"

"RIIIIII!(You could stop! Terra was just like you! She lost control multiple times but she was able to stop!)"

"Gaayaaooooo!(I'm not Terra!)"

Raven's eyes were overflowing with tears. Beast Boy stopped yelling. He didn't realize how much he had upset her.

"Ri…(Rae…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to get so carried away.)"

"Gyooo…gayaooo…gaaooo…(I'll never be Terra…)"

Raven found speaking to be very difficult.

"Riiii…(And I never want you to be…)"

She looked slightly surprised by his statement.

"rrrr?(Y-You don't?)"

"Ri Ri Ri!(Of course not! If you were Terra then who would be Raven?)"

Raven smiled slightly.

"Grrr…(Thanks Beast Boy…)"

Beast Boy smiled back.

"Ri!(No problem!)"

He glanced over at Chrone and Raven took the hint. She walked over to Chrone to see if he was okay. She failed to see Chrone slip his hand in his pocket and quickly pull out something that no one was expecting.

A loud gunshot erupted and Raven jerked backwards, her eyes filled with horror.

The audience's eyes also enlarged and they all gasped.

"RIAK!(NO!)"

_Never was and never will be_

Raven lifted her mouth to the sky and howled before falling to the dirt beneath her.

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

But what happened next was what shocked everyone. Raven morphed back into a winged wolf…and then, back into one of the five heroes that defended the city.

"RIIIIAVEN!" Beast Boy ran over Raven and he too molded back into a human.

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

Beast Boy shakily spoke to her, his eyes filled with tears.

"R-R-Raven…Raven…Raven this isn't funny! Get up! Please just wake up…please…"

No response…

Beast Boy clenched his teeth and shot Chrone a look filled with everlasting hatred.

"You're a murderer! You killed her…Raven's dead and it's your fault!"

"No I didn't know it was her…I thought that it was just some wolf"

"With wings? Does that seem at all natural to you? This wolf had wings because it wasn't a wolf!"

_Never was and never will be_

"I didn't know."

"You didn't know! How can you not know? Did you realize that the titans had mysteriously disappeared? Did you realize that I was green? Think about it! Green titan goes missing and a green Meerkat shows up! Ring any bells?"

"I-I…"

"-knew who we were all along!"

"No I swear I had no idea!"

"You've been working for slade the whole time."

"I would never-"

"I read about you in the newspaper! You're a poacher! You illegally hunt and kill animals! And when slade told you that we had been turned into animals you thought that if you captured us and let us go back into the city your record would be cleared! But when Raven became a werewolf you knew that your plan would surely be foiled. So you killed her and tried to make it look like an accident."

An evil grin grew on Chrone's face.

"My, my aren't we smart? I never planned on anyone ever catching me. But when that foolish girl recovered her powers I knew that the only way to succeed was for her to die."

"If I could I would kill you right now. I'd make sure that you suffered for what you did to her."

"Aww, I'm touched."

"Good because jail's not going to be a very touching place. And by the looks of things, you'll be spending the rest of your life there."

Chrone swirled around. The other three titans, who had also become human, stood behind him.

He laughed.

"So you won the battle, huh? But…what about the war? Didja win that?"

Beast Boy glared at him.

"You think that this is just some sick joke?" He screamed in his face.

"Well, since it got rid of one of you're pathetic friends-"

"I'll kill you. I don't care what happens but I will make pay for what you have done!"

"That's enough beast boy. We can't change the past."

**No matter how much we dislike it.**

He gasped.

"What is it friend?"

"I…nothing…"

"Nevermind, Star and I will take him to the police…you two take Raven home." Robin tied a rope around Chrone.

"Have fun burying your little friend." Chrone inconsiderately joked. "Oh and by the way green boy, I won't forget this."

Beast Boy was too hurt to speak.

_You're not real and you can't save me._

_And somehow now you're everybody's fool._

If Chrone ever escaped from jail Beast Boy was going to make sure that he never forgot that day.

---------------------------------

Shadow: OMG! That was the longest chapter so far! And guess what? This is the semi final, so… just one more chapter and I will have finished Call of The Wild! And if anyone didn't understand the werewolf thing, it was her demon form. Oh yeah and sorry about that ending, but I warned earlier that their might not be a happy ending didn't I…I think I did. Hmm, Of course this isn't the end so…actually you may be surprised at what happens in the end, very surprised…


	13. Author's Note

Alright, I know that i havent updated in like two years but i'm back as long as my parents don't find out so as a quick warning if you actually want to see the end of this story i've changed my penname to "The Dark Oblivion" so my parents won't find out. I'll start typing the final chapter ASAP so to all who have stuck with me thus far...hmm don't know what to say. Thanks(sorry i can't think of anything better to say) Oh and sorry about killing Raven(she's my favorite too) i'll bring her back.


	14. Fading With The Wind

Remember how i said you would be suprised? Well here's the biggest suprise. I changed my name! Sorry, bad joke.

On to the reviews!

Nevermore The Raven- Why do you have this for chapter 13 and 14?

Oblivion- Because my computer is being stupid and won't delete it.

Shalimar- why did u kill raven? I'm her biggist fan! bring her back some how. you could have her soul heal her and she may have a scar but she would be fine. or you could have that guy escape and have beast boy go into a rage and kill him or get revenge somehow.

Oblivion- Actually i was planning something _very _similar to that.

dreamndragonfly- UPDATE SOON PLEASE! I can't stand to think it ends with Raven's death. PLEASE UPDATE!

Oblivion- It doesn't don't worry.

Shade Spitfire- Nice story. Just a little footnote...a meerkat isn't a feline, it's in the weasel family. Kay? Kay! Update, I'm stickin' with you, this story ROCKS!

- Shade

Oblivion- Did i say feline? Oops!

Eeyore666-!FOR OTHER REVIEWERS!  
lurking shadow isn't suposed to be on this site for a while and thats y she hasn't updated. just thought you might have wanted to kno that.

Oblivion- Thanks a lot for listening to her! Grr... She's my buddy(my buddy who flicks me off, but nonetheless my buddy!)

Anyway here's the last chapter. It better be good because **I'VE BEEN PLANNING IT FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy sat on the roof of Titans Tower watching the stars.

It had been..._strange_ without Raven. No one realized how much she meant until she was gone. But just as it had been with Terra, the Titans moved on. Well, most of the Titans. Beast Boy wasn't able to accept that she wasn't coming back. It seemed like she was just on vacation or something.He shook his head.

"I shouldn't have let her get near him. I should have known that he would have some way to defeat us in case something went wrong." He stared at the ocean. 'But I never would have guessed that it would be deadly.'

He had tried many ways to contact her or bring her back. He had read nearaly all of her spellbooks, they had nothing on ressurection. He had tried to use her magic mirror, but it wasn't working anymore. He had even tried...

He opened his hand and stared at the only peice of Raven that he had left...her chakra. He prayed on it every night but nothing ever happened.

The hardest part was accepting the fact that this wasn't a dream and that tomorrow when he woke up things wouldn't be back to the way they once were.

Beast Boy sighed and turned around.

"I'm sorry Raven..."

Suddenly, he heard a click. His head shot up and he glared at the man standing across from him.

"Miss me?" The man laughed.

"Chrone."

"Ah, i see you do remember me."

"How the hell did you get out of jail?" Beast Boy screamed.

"Wasn't too hard. I simply killed the gaurds."

"You Sicko!"

"Ah, resorting to name calling. How immature."

"Why did you kill her? What the hell did she ever do to you!"

"The demon? Where should i start? Let's see, one thing she did was embarass me in front of an audience of over a thousand people."

"Big deal, you could get over embarassment but we can't bring her back."

"Two, it was self-defense. If you saw a werewolf standing over you what would do?"

"She had calmed down. You saw me calming her down!"

"Like i would realize that?"

"I **saw **the look in your eyes! You wanted her dead!"

"And i got want I wanted." He said with a smile.

Beast Boy roared changing into a tiger. He lunged at Chrone who simply steped to the side causing Beast Boy to ram into a wall.

"Do you really miss her _that _much?"

"Of course i miss her!" He yelled changing back.

"And are you sure that it's me that your're mad at?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me for killing her or are you mad at her for dying?"

"How could i ever be mad at her?" He asked tears running down his face.

"I think you are."

"She didn't do anything wrong! I told her to apologize and you shot her!"

"So your mad at yourself."

"Of course i'm mad at myself! If i didn't tell her to apologize we wouldn't be **having this conversation!**"

"If you really do miss her that much, i can help you."

"Y-You can?" His heart filled with hope.

"Of course i can."

"How?"

Chrone grinned.

"You can rot in hell together." He pulled out his gun at aimed it at Beast Boy's head.

Beast Boy froze and Chrone pulled the trigger.

He was able to do nothing but wait for the end.

When bullet was within inches of its target it stopped and fell to the ground.

Chrone frowned. "What the hell-"

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooo."

The two turned and saw an artic white wolf surronded by a ghostly mist.

Chrone panicked and shot the wolf several times, but nothing seemed to happen.

_**"You can't kill what's already dead"**_

The wolf lifted its head to the stars and howled. Seconds later a beam of black energy shot from the wolf's mouth. The beam shaped and took the form of a giant black raven.

Beast Boy smiled and Chrone screamed.

"Y-you c-c-can't be...I-I killed you! Your'e not here! It's just my imagination!" He screamed.

The bird shrieked and sent a barrage of demons on the screaming man.

He screeched as the demons came upon him and pulled him into a spiraling red portal.

The bird returned to the wolf as it watched its green friend.

The remaining three Titans burst through the door.

"Beast Boy!"

"Friend you are unharmed?"

"Yo, man! What happened?"

He turned to the wolf and he could have sworn that she smiled at him as she faded away in the passing wind.

**THE END**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- So what didja think? Good? Bad? Let me know. Sorry, dreamndragonfly. I guess it does end with Raven's death. This wasn't my original ending, but it just seemed so perfect tome. A noteto those who did want the epilogue I apologize, but there were only a few people who wanted it. Besides it wasn't that good. I'll summerize for you.

Basically it takes place a few years later. Beast Boy lives alone with his two dogs, Terra and Raven. Terra is a yellow lab and Raven is half wolf. Raven constantly beats the crap out of Terra and Terra runs into walls. The epilogue ends with Beast Boy writing in his notebook. Basically its saying that he published a book on their adventure. The last thing he says is:

"That's about it, right Rae?"

Then she barks happily. The two dogs are Terra and Raven. That just about sums it up.

So to all those who stuck with me over the past two years, I thank you as well aseveryone who reviewed and all the other readers.You guys are awesome!

-The Dark Oblivion


End file.
